


There You Are

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Body Image, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: It’s Aziraphale’s first time with Crowley when they are both female presenting. Needless to say she’s uncomfortable, but Crowley knows just how to settle her Angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	There You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from @queerosaurus on IG!
> 
> So look. This was an awesome prompt for me because if you look back I’ve never written F/F, hardly even M/F! So holy crap did I have help on this one, especially with wording and making sure everything was tip top, tickety boo for you. It was an experience, needless to say, and I’ll probably write a part 2 since I maybe left it open to interpretation at the end. 👀

There was wood smouldering in the hearth. The spit and crackle of the fire was lulling Aziraphale further into a state of euphoria, relaxed and mellow. Wine, check. Book, check, Blanket, check. She snuggled further into her warm fleece blanket and smiled happily, opening to her bookmarked page and began to lose the rest of herself into her story. 

Crowley was out causing mischief, who knows where, and she was left alone, and able to settle into this rare moment of solitude for the first time since… Well she couldn’t remember the last time. Days began to blend into weeks and months, especially after six thousand years or so. Perhaps it was yesterday, when Crowley was out gluing coins to the pavement again. Or maybe it was last week, when she was shopping for- what  _ was _ she shopping for again? No matter.

Aziraphale hummed and read, and she was happy at just that.

“Angel!”

The moment ended, as quickly as it began. With that one word, the sound of dangerously high heels clacking against the hardwood floor, Aziraphale’s momentary peace was shattered. She didn’t mind, especially since it was her voice calling.

“Angel! I have a thing- Angel?” Crowley poked her nose into the den and smiled happily, slithering across the room to her.

“I thought you were going to be out all night?”

“Yeah, stores close early. Sunday, and it’s still early in the year for late night shopping.”

“Oh… Right.” Aziraphale nodded. Tonight she was shopping. Gluing the coins was last week’s outing. “What did you buy?”

“Nuh uh.” Crowley grinned, tapping her nose with a slender, freshly manicured red tipped finger, “You’ll see. Gimme a few minutes.” 

With that, Crowley slithered away. Blue eyes watched as hips swayed and long legs began to bring her up the stairs and to their apartment that didn’t exist until just a few months ago. Aziraphale’s focus was lost for far more than a moment and she smiled pleasantly. She snuggled into her blanket further, burying her nose back into her novel and reading a bit longer. If Crowley had a plan, she easily had plenty of time to read quite a bit more. Her own preparations had been completed hours ago. 

She had been requested by Crowley to slip into a femenine look, at least for tonight. It wasn’t new for Aziraphale, she had been feminine and presented female before mainly for work, but never for the reason Crowley had requested it for. She was getting quite used to it, but had always thought her corporation overcompensated a bit. She thought she could have made her breasts a bit smaller, but she was soft, and plush, and absolutely happy about her corporation and her smooth curves. Her blonde hair was now too her shoulders, golden curls that bounced as she walked and added a halo around her head in the light. When she first appeared before Crowley, it had certainly made an impression. She was quite happy about it as well. The grin that spread across her face, the mischievous glint in her eye. She nearly sprinted to the door, grabbing her keys and declaring a very urgent need to go to the shops. She had to run back to press a toe curling kiss to Aziraphale before disappearing. 

Crowley, who had always slipped effortlessly between genders and expressions, was matching Aziraphale in her feminine presentation. Though where Aziraphale was sensual curves, Crowley was all long slender limbs, narrow hips, and small, pert breasts. Aziraphale loved when Crowley would showcase this delightful form. She loved Crowley no matter what form. She always felt though with her female body, it was less familiar territory in their new relationship. It was a new body of hers to explore, to touch and taste. She reacted so differently to things, much more sensitive and responsive in certain places and Aziraphale could hardly get enough. Maybe that was the reason why she was female so often now. Aziraphale’s increased attention and their lack of refractory period had left the couple upstairs in their bed for days on end. Aziraphale couldn’t remember the last time she’d opened the shop for a customer, she had many more important things to tend to.

“Aziraphale?” Crowley called, “Can you come up?”

Aziraphale glanced to the stairs from her blanket cocoon. She wanted to be sad about leaving her warm place by the fire, she really did… But her lover was up the stairs waiting for her. Aziraphale was intrigued. She’d thought if Crowley’s body was so sensitive to Aziraphale’s touch, what would it be like to experience it for herself? She was nervous. Giving to Crowley was one thing. Receiving pleasure with a female form though… 

“On my way.” She called. 

Aziraphale went through the motions of putting the room to bed, prolonging the anticipation of what was certainly to come. She slipped the bookmark into the fold and set her book down neatly. She draped the blanket over the back of the couch, and brought her wine glass with her to the stairs. She sipped as she walked, happily thinking about what she was walking into. Something naughty? Something sensual? Both? It was Crowley… She was sure that would be just enough.

“Bedroom…” Crowley called.

Aziraphale swallowed and put the empty wine glass down on the nearest flat surface. She wasn’t sure exactly, but would find it in the morning. She focused on taking measured steps to the bedroom, and to something perhaps a bit naughty.

She adjusted her tan dress, the tartan skirt falling to her calves and kissing her skin just gently. She felt her cheeks turn pink in anticipation, looking down at her tan French tipped shoes. She was nervous. Her first time as a woman. She was confused at what to expect. Giving Crowley pleasure was her only reference to this experience. She kept telling herself this was  _ Crowley _ . She’d make her comfortable. She’d be just as gentle as Aziraphale needed her to be.

She found herself in the doorway to their bedroom, standing in anticipation and looking around. It wasn’t dark by any means, but the lights were certainly dim. There were no obvious props set out, designed to set the mood. The bed wasn’t covered in rose petals. There were no candles on the nightstand, or romantic music playing. There was only Aziraphale, and the sound of her breath in the silence. It sent a glorious shiver down her spine.

“Crowley?” She asked, stepping in. 

The door shut behind her, and Aziraphale jumped, turning quickly. She saw herself in the reflection of the mirror that was attached to the back of the door, and Crowley was standing right beside it. She was  _ not _ in her normal clothing any longer. Crowley had slipped out of her leather pants and flowing silken top. She was now standing in very simply a black lace bra, matching panties, and a pair of black stilettos that added her already tremendous legs. Her long red hair was expertly curled, falling over her shoulders which created a very sleek, sexy look that made Aziraphale squirm. 

“Hello, Angel.” Crowley said softly.

“Oh… Oh, Crowley…” Was all that Aziraphale could get out of her lips. She suddenly felt hot, overdressed, and quite overwhelmed by the arousal that surged through her. All because of Crowley. She was frozen in place as Crowley took several steps forward to close the distance between them. Crowley tilted her head down coyly so they were eye to eye.

“Is this… What you want?” Crowley asked. Her hand slipped up Aziraphale’s arm, slowly coming up to the strap of her dress and fiddling with it. Aziraphale nodded, audibly swallowing.

“Ye- Yes…” She managed out. Crowley looked at her dress, calculating and feeling the material pliant under her fingers. 

“This is what I want too…” Crowley purred. She dropped her hand and walked around to stand behind Aziraphale, touching the zipper at the top of her dress, “I wonder… Have you looked at yourself since you’ve switched?  _ Really _ looked?” 

“N- No…” Aziraphale admitted.

“Oh, dear. And whyever not?” Crowley slowly lowered the zipper, making sure a red tipped finger trailed over the newly exposed skin as it was dragged down. Aziraphale shivered and felt arousal shooting straight between her legs.

“The um… The you… and…” Aziraphale found herself babbling out nonsense already.

“Tsk, tsk.” Crowley leaned into her ear, “Let’s just have a look now then, shall we?”

Crowley slid Aziraphale’s dress down off her arms and kept her standing before the mirror. She knelt down behind Aziraphale, tapping her feet to ask her to step out of the dress so Crowley could lay it out for her later. Aziraphale now stood, in her kitten heels, white bra and cotton panties, nervous.

“There you are.” Crowley stroked her nails right up Aziraphale’s outer calves, scratching softly up her inner thighs before coming back around to squeeze at her soft, full ass, “Beautiful creature.”

Aziraphale moaned softly as she watched Crowley’s hands move over her, the range of sensations delectable. She gazed at herself. She thought otherwise, and Crowley knew it. She would never doubt Crowley’s sincerity. She was soft, and started down a slippery slope. She thought back to the times she’d been told her stomach was too big, her breasts too large, her thighs too thick… There were stretchmarks on her skin and cellulite underneath. It was suddenly too much and she looked away from the mirror, a whimper escaping.

“Crowley I’m not sure…” She said.

“Aziraphale…”

“I just… I look… I’m-”

“Perfect. You’re  _ perfect _ .” Crowley said firmly, stopping her quickly. She came to stand in front of Aziraphale and took her hands, squeezing them tightly, “You are just the way you are meant to be, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” 

“But my stomach… and-”

“Aziraphale.” Crowley said sternly. She leaned up and kissed her gently, bringing their hands up between them, “I love. Every inch of you. I love your stomach. I love your breasts, and your ass and your thighs. You are  _ mine _ . In every form, I will tell you and show you as many times, and in as many ways as I can come up with. You are  _ mine _ , Aziraphale, and I adore you.”

Aziraphale’s cheeks turned red and she nodded, somewhat convinced. It was hard to accept such a thought after years of self consciousness, of criticism from Gabriel. It was why she never opted for female presentation like Crowley did. Too many brutal standards set forward by corporations, most likely created by demons. Aziraphale trusted Crowley though, with every fiber of her being. In that trust… She believed her.

“Okay…” Aziraphale nodded, leaning in and kissing her gently, “I am yours.”

Crowley grinned and buried her hands into Aziraphale’s golden curls, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Aziraphale gasped, grasping onto Crowley’s waist and holding on for dear life. Crowley’s tongue shoved into her mouth, searching and teasing. Skill and precision took a back seat to her eagerness as she frantically explored Aziraphale’s mouth. Teeth nipped over lips, lips sucked on tongues, moans were drawn from throats. Crowley’s hands dipped down, touching the straps of Aziraphale’s bra and stroking over the thin elastic.

“This… Will need to go.” Crowley purred, nuzzling over to her ear, “I’m going to want to see  _ all _ of you.”

Aziraphale shivered and nodded, tipping her head to the side as that talented mouth licked and sucked over her exposed skin. She slowly began to kiss down her neck, slipping to the side where Aziraphale’s bra strap lay on alabaster skin. Crowley’s fingers slipped underneath, pushing it to the side and pressing lips to where it had rested on her shoulder.

“Gorgeous.” Crowley hummed, helping Aziraphale to slip her arm out of the strap. She moved her other hand, giving Aziraphale’s other side the same treatment as the strap came down and her arm came free from the lingerie. 

“Clasp…” Aziraphale swallowed, her head ducking down trying to capture those plush red lips again, “Clasp in the back.”

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley let out a small chuckle. She leaned up and offered up her lips, reaching around behind to unclasp the garment. She allowed the two straps to hang loose, before stepping back and pulling it away completely. 

“I- oh…” Aziraphale instantly felt the urge to cover herself, a blush spreading down from her face over her neck and chest. Crowley sensed her unease and moved closer again, taking her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Just me, Angel… It’s just me. I want to see you… Please can I?”

Aziraphale nodded and allowed Crowley to move back slightly. She kept the hold on Aziraphale’s hands until she relaxed, her shoulders dropping down. Crowley gently dropped her hands away, exposing her heaving chest to roaming golden eyes. Crowley dropped her hands and opted instead to stroke up her sides, gentle touches until she reached her breasts.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale squirmed.

“You’re… Damn  _ perfect _ , Angel.” Crowley looked up into baby blues, eyes full of honesty as she smiled, “So perfect.” She cupped her breasts, gently caressing her thumbs over the tender flesh. She focused away from sensitive pink nipples, easing Aziraphale into the new sensation. Crowley intently watched her face, looking for any signs of discomfort but finding none. Aziraphale’s eyes closed and she leaned into the touches, a soft moan leaving her lips at the tender caresses.

“That’s… That feels nice…” She whispered. Crowley leaned down and circled a nipple with gentle licks and kisses. Aziraphale gasped and her hands sunk into long red curls, her back arching.

“Like that, hm?”

“Yes...” Aziraphale pleaded, “Please, again.”

Crowley was not one to leave her Angel wanting. She dipped her head, taking a nipple into her mouth. Her lips switched between sucking and grazing it lightly with her teeth while she kneaded at Aziraphale’s other breast. She rolled her nipple between her forefinger and thumb, pulling gently to mirror the sensation. Aziraphale gasped and whimpered, feeling each move of Crowley’s lips shooting straight down between her legs, her sex throbbing, her panties already damp. Gasps left her throat and she gripped Crowley’s hair tightly, pulling her face up and crushing their mouths together.

“More…” Aziraphale whimpered, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth. Her hands dropped to Crowley’s breasts, squeezing over the black lace, “I want more…” 

Crowley let a hum leave her throat at the contact. She slipped her hand down, hand cupping over Aziraphale’s panties and fingers pressing against her soft folds through the fabric, “Oh… Angel, you’re so wet for me already…” Her fingers rubbed in circles, the cloth soaking through with every expert stroke.

Aziraphale moaned and leaned into her, breath coming quickly, “Off… Everything off...” She pushed Crowley to walk with her toward their bed, mouths capturing one another fervently wanting, seeking more. Aziraphale turned them around and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her mouth away from Crowley finally. Her hands reached to touch Crowley’s panties and pushed at them looking up to Crowley needily.

“No, no, Angel… No distractions. I want to focus on taking care of you this time.” Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s hands away, standing over her. She first unclasped her bra, letting it dangle down her arms and off to the floor. The cool air brushed against her small breasts and she watched Aziraphale’s eyes roaming, absorbing every inch of her. Crowley kicked her shoes to the side before hooking her fingers into her panties, slipping them down lanky legs and off until she was completely nude. She crawled forward, slipping Aziraphale’s shoes sensually from her feet and adding them to the floor. Crowley gently touched the waistband of Aziraphale’s panties next.

“Lift your hips for me, Angel.”

Aziraphale did as she was told, shifting up onto the bed further so her golden curls rested on a pillow under her head. She lifted her waist, allowing Crowley to slowly drag her panties down, over her knees, passing her ankles and her delicate feet until they too were thrown aside to the floor. 

There was a moment between the two that they just took in one another. Aziraphale, obsessed with Crowley however she presented, was starving for her body at the moment. She was thrumming with need for Crowley, desperate to press Crowley down into the bed like she had so many times before. She wanted to devour her soft, sensitive inner thighs before throwing them over her shoulders and bury her face into- No… This wasn’t the time… Crowley was going to take care of  _ her _ . 

Crowley was mesmerized by the sight of Aziraphale before her. Her soft, supple breasts, quivering thighs, and between them… Aziraphale squeezed her legs together shyly, a small whimper leaving her throat. Crowley smiled softly and leaned over. She stroked her fingers up over Aziraphale’s thigh, higher to cup and squeeze her breast as she kissed Aziraphale.

“I want to taste you…” Crowley whispered against her lips, that hand slipping down between Aziraphale’s legs committing to memory this new feel of her as she cupped her mound “I want to lick you, and eat you… I want you to come against my mouth over, and over…” 

Aziraphale reflexively squeezed her legs together tightly, aching for friction and tilted her head back, “Yes… Oh yes…” She dug her hands back into those red curls, gripping and pushing Crowley’s head down.

“Relax these beautiful thighs for me…” Crowley cooed. 

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whimpered and adjusted, her legs bending up on either side of Crowley’s small waist.

Crowley pressed one soft kiss to her mouth and ran a finger along Azirpahale’s folds, the teasing allowing her to get used to the intimate touch and coating Crowley’s fingers. As Aziraphale relaxed into the touch and began to rock against her hand, Crowley moved to slowly ease the first finger inside. She moved gently, relishing in the wet heat as she added a second.

Crowley moved down her body slowly, fingers thrusting, her other hand grasping at a breast. Her lips wrapped around her nipple sucking, teeth grazing on her exploration down. Aziraphale arched, moaning and pushing Crowley’s head down further with a whine.

“My, my, Angel you’re positively drenched for me.” She hummed, glancing up. Crowley could feel her heat, smell her sex and it went right through her, making her own pussy throb in need. But this was for Aziraphale… Her first time like this. It had to be wonderful. It had to be memorable…

Crowley pushed her legs up and leaned down, licking lightly over her folds. She started where her fingers were pushed in, coming up further to press a wet kiss to her clit.

“Aah!” Aziraphale cried out and her head tipped back as Crowley devoured her, licking and sucking at the bundle of nerves, fingers fucking into her. Aziraphale was moaning, head tossing and squirming, making Crowley drive her remorselessly toward that explosion of pleasure and always finding more to give. She moved her mouth down again, not wanting to overstimulate. She focused on tasting her, sucking when she stretched around her and taking in the wetness, pushing her tongue in alongside her fingers for more. She slipped her thumb up, rubbing at Aziraphale and it was too much.

“Cah- Crowley I- I’m ah… Oh… Crowley!” She cried out and tensed. For an eternity she was floating on sensation, unanchored to the real world. She was brought back down hard as she felt her body spasm around Crowley’s tongue, her thighs shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm, the first she’d ever had as a woman. The pleasure she felt was fragmented, multiplied as Crowley stroked her through the aftershocks that washed through her over, and over. Aziraphale lay her head to the side, cheeks flushed and face glowing. Crowley pulled away only a moment, kissing the inside of her thighs and nuzzling into the skin gently.

“You taste wonderful… I could live between your thighs.” Crowley whispered, “How do you feel, Angel?”

“So… Oh, that was wonderful… Crowley…” Aziraphale panted. She looked down to Crowley, a dazed smile spreading across her face. She reached down, trying to pull Crowley closer, wanting to hide under the blankets with her and exchange gentle touches until they fell asleep.

“Ready for more?”

“Wha- Crowley no…” Aziraphale’s eyes widened and she leaned up as the last of the pleasurable fog that had settled over her thoughts dispersed. She began grabbing for the sheets nervously to pull them over her body, “I’m exposed.”

Crowley sat back on her feet, allowing Aziraphale to sit up and cover herself. She’d been so concerned before when undressing, Crowley tried to be assuring. It wasn’t something she’d instantly be alright with- bodies and corporations were delicate things, and once you got into your own head about this sort of thing, it was hard to escape.

“Angel… I love you being exposed. I’ve waited six millennia to get you out of all those layers, and it was worth the wait.” Crowley touched her knee and shifted closer, “Every little thing about this body is exquisite.”

“You don’t have to do that… I don’t feel  _ exquisite _ . I feel…” Aziraphale looked down at herself and her eyes closed, “Soft…”

“Listen to me.” Crowley lifted a hand to touch under her chin, “I have seen six billion people walk this earth, Angel. More or less. I choose to be here with you over every single one of them. You are more beautiful than every one of them put together, on the inside and out. Your mind is amazing, of course. This body… The only problem I have with it is deciding how I want you next. How badly I want all of you, all the time, in every way, shape, and form. One second I want you to sit on my face, the next I want to fuck you.”

“Crowley…” Aziraphale blushed deeply and looked away, gripping the blankets tightly. Crowley was already aroused, and felt herself getting even more at the thought of making love to Aziraphale. How tight she would feel around her cock...

“Ah… I need more of you. _ Now _ .” Crowley leaned in, moaning and capturing Aziraphale’s mouth again. She was needy, but still determined to keep herself waiting. Her pleasure was put aside and she channeled all her pent up longing into worshiping the Angel in her arms. She was pleasantly surprised when Aziraphale’s hands laced into her hair, pulling Crowley on top of her as she lay back.

“Crowley… I love you, and… Thank you. For understanding.” She said shyly. Crowley pressed one final soft kiss to Aziraphale’s mouth before backing down. She stroked along Aziraphale’s legs, smiling as she bent them up obediently.

“Mm… Good girl.” Crowley winked. She leaned down and licked a thick line over her pussy, hands grasping her thighs and pushing them up and apart. Aziraphale gasped and cried out, grabbing for the sheets desperately.

“Aah!” Aziraphale cried out, “Crowley… Crowley please I- Oh…”

Crowley smirked, “You get to do this to me… I’m going to show you how blissful eating you out can be.”

Aziraphale shuttered and nodded, laying back and watching Crowley happily laying between her legs. Crowley leaned in and licked, wrapping her arms around Aziraphale’s thighs and pulling her in close. She kissed, mouthing over her sex and sucking her wetness in. Her tongue slipped into Aziraphale, fucking her greedily. Aziraphale squirmed and whimpered, hips undulating under her touch.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered. Her head tilted to the side, hands grasping into Crowley’s hair tightly and hips pushing down into her mouth.

Crowley hummed as she thrust her tongue in. She moved a hand around to press two fingers back into her, moaning to herself at the sound of Aziraphale’s slick arousal.

“More?”

“ _ Please _ …” Aziraphale gasped, moaning loudly as Crowley thrust roughly into her, her breasts bouncing as her body moved. That tongue was back, pushing between Crowley’s fingers and fucking into her, licking and thrusting. Crowley’s other hand pulled around and began to rub circles against Aziraphale’s swollen clit. She was sensitive still, but in desperate need of stimulation. Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s hair and shouted, back arching.

“Aah!” She yelled, legs spreading apart further and tears of need, of joy and pleasure falling down her red cheeks.

Crowley never let up her assault, pushing in, spreading her fingers apart and pushing her tongue in as far as she could, licking and tasting. Her other hand pinched and rubbed, drawing out another orgasm.

“Cah- Crowley… Crowley!” Aziraphale sat up and pushed at Crowley’s head, crying out as she trembled, legs squeezing and coming against her mouth, sobbing. 

Crowley leaned up, face wet, and pleasure drunk. She felt rather smug from the extrodinary amount of joy she had just brought her Angel. She gently lay Aziraphale back onto a pillow, watching as her eyes closed and tried to even out her breathing. Crowley gently stroked through her hair, giving a wave to clean her face off. She leaned in, delivering tender, lingering and sweet kisses to her Angel. Crowley lay on top so their bodies were fully flush, marveling as she realised how well they fit, how soft her Angel was. Azirpahale let out a breath and her arms wrapped around Crowley, nuzzling into her hair.

“Alright, Angel?” Crowley asked. She leaned up and kissed her lovingly, lips lingering. Aziraphale’s eyes opened and captured Crowley’s, a sated smile coming across her face. Her hands lifted to brush Crowley’s hair back, cradling her head. Aziraphale thought she was glowing, the amount of love she felt was bursting out of her, radiating through the room.

“You’re perfect.” Aziraphale leaned up and kissed her gently, “That was… That was wonderful, darling… I see how wonderful… I still like doing it to you…” Aziraphale managed out finally.

“Next time, Angel… Take a rest now. I’m going to want you all night.” She smirked and winked. Aziraphale let out a laugh and hugged her, holding Crowley tightly to her body.

“You never told me… What did you buy at the store?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nuzzled into her breasts happily, adjusting so she could stroke over the soft skin happily.

“I’ll save that surprise for later.” Crowley grinned, her eye glimmering mischievously, “I believe it’s something that we will both enjoy. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35!  
> Find me on tumblr @mrsmoosie!
> 
> Massively humongous thank you to @gotham_girl_88 for your beta work, and everyone else who helped me with reading this/vocabulary. 😆 You know who you are.


End file.
